


His Mate

by sxgittxrius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Veela!Draco, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgittxrius/pseuds/sxgittxrius
Summary: Hermione is Draco's mate. Veela!Draco. DM/HG





	

"And that's why I didn't do the homework yesterday," Harry spoke.

He was leaned against the table two down from hers, waiting for her to finish putting her stuff up so that the two of them could head out to the Quidditch field to relax.

"Mhmm," she nodded, slipping her potions book into her bag. "And that's the excuse you're gonna tell Snape?"

"Yep, I just figured telling him I was dealing with Ron who was trying to ask me to show him the girl he's in love wit-"

"Hey."

Both of their attention focused on the newest voice in the conversation who came from the left of her. She shut her bag flap and turned towards the voice.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

He moved to stand in front of her, softly placing his hand on her forearms. She was shocked by how close he was standing; they didn't really know each other, and she barely considered him a friend. More like an enemy. His breath was slow and deep and it looked like he was trying to calm himself down and try not to insult her.

"I...um, I need to talk to you."

"Okay..." She said as she began to trail off.

His eyes trailed over to Harry who was listening intently.

"Alone."

She looked back at Harry who frowned, and with a nod from her, he walked away.

"There's an empty classroom down the hall that we can talk in if-"

"Great," he cut her off, grabbing her hand and tugging her down the hallway to the empty room.

He shut the door behind them, finally let go of her hand, and moved to lean on one of the many desks in the classroom except he didn't take his eyes off of her.

She sets her bag and shifted uncomfortably into the chair.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked, "I thought you wanted to talk to me?"

"I do-I just-can I hug you?" he rushed out.

Her eyebrows pushed together in confusion. "Uh, sure?"

Malfoy pushed away from the desk and walk over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him in what was much more than a friendly hug.

She could hear him taking slow, deep breaths as he rested his chin on top of her head. She stood with her arms loosely by her side because she couldn't decide if should hug him back or stand there while he basically cuddled her.

After a while, she finally gave him a small pat on the back before prying herself away from him.

"Do you wanna explain what just happened?" She asked.

He sighed and raked his fingers through his hair.

"You may not know this, but we're in different houses." he paused to think over his words and continued. "So I was in the common room this morning and Nott was talking about how it'd be a 'real score' if he got to sleep with you."

"Yeah..."

"And-and I lost it. I went to tell him off and I kind of changed in front of him."

"What?" She confusingly shouted. "W-what, what do you, mean you 'changed' in front of him? What did you change into?"

"That's the thing! I've been told by both of my parents that I'm a Veela and you're my mate, and every time I tried to think of you, my mind went back to those things he was saying about you and it only made me angrier."

Her mouth was completely open at that point, but he carried on.

"That's why I came here. I was hoping seeing you would help," he finished awkwardly.

"S-so I'm your mate?" Malfoy nodded. A tiny smirk found its way onto her lips. "Well I am pretty awesome, if I come to think about it myself. Also I know we're in different houses, Malfoy."

"Draco."

"Hmm?"

"Call me Draco."

"So how did you react before your parents told you?" She asked as they both walked out of the classroom, talking not noticing the tall man, hiding behind a bookshelf slightly smiling, as he was in the range to see his god son reach for his mate's hand.


End file.
